Lagoon company's ninja
by NeoGamer93
Summary: The son of the leader of hotel Moscow joins the lagoon company.


**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with a new story hope you enjoy.**

'it was supposed to be a simple job, get in, grab the cargo and leave, that's it! But no, instead everything went to shit real fast, ugh ireally need a drink'. Thought a violet haird girl with a tattoo on her right shoulder, she wears a mid drift black tank top and pants cut so short they may as well be pantys with two guns strapped to her hips. This was revy 'two hands', a mercenary for the lagoon company. She is currently on the deck of their speed boat as she thought back to the morning of that day.

"Man Dutch, this was too easy you sure the Intel wasn't just bullshiting us when they said there was a chance of high security"? Asked revy after they had succeeded on taking control of the ship where the cargo was said to be.

"Couldn't be, the order came from hotel Moscow and you know how they are when it comes to Intel, I don't know but you're right this was too easy I don't like this one bit. Said Dutch a big dark skinned bald man who was the leader of the company.

"Whatever we have what we came for let's just go and drop off the cargo then we can hit the bar later to celebrate". Said revy as she and Dutch prepared to leave did the unexpected happen it was a blur to them just as they turned to leave a shadow of a person past them and the disk that Dutch was about to put in his pocket disappeared from his hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK"!? Dutch exclaimed alerting revy who drew her guns along with Dutch as they looked around to find the person who took the disk from them when they spotted a blonde haired man standing on the flag pole of the ship. Neither of them knew how that was possible.

"Ok just who the fuck are you, and what did you just do"!? Yelled revy pointing her guns at him.

"Heh wouldn't you like to know revy 'two hands', but nows not the time for pleasantries I have some business with this disk so this is good bye". Said the mysterious man as with a flash of light he was gone and the disk with him.

"FUCK THERE GOES OUR PAY, DAMNIT"! Yelled revy in anger after all this was the easiest job they had been given in a while and some upstart just come out of nowhere and takes their cargo like it was nothing. "Hold on how did he know my name"? She asked herself as she and Dutch decided to leave before anything else happened.

"Tch what a shitty start to a shitty day, just who was that guy and who did he work for? Where her thoughts as she leaned over the railing of the speed boat as the headed back to land.

Just after the got to land their client from hotel Moscow which was none other then it's leader balalaika.

"So do you have the disk"? She asked.

"Sigh no we had it but just as we were heading to our boat to leave this mysterious man showed up out of no where and took the disk then left with it soon after, we don't know who he is or who he works with". Said Dutch as he explained what happened. Just as he finished the group was blinded by a flash of light, when it died down both revy and Dutch had shocked and in revys case pissed off look at seeing the blonde man from earlier appearing just as he left them earlier.

"YOU, YOUVE GOT A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING YOUR FACE AGAIN AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED EARLIER, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER". Yelled revy as Dutch held her back but what was Sid next shocked them even more.

"Ahh Naruto, my son glad to see you what brings you here"?. Asked the leader of hotel Moscow as Naruto approached the car and gave his mother a kiss on the check.

"Hello mother I'm here to give you this I over heard you talking about it earlier and I went to get it but I guess you had already ordered someone to get it, I took it thinking that it was a different person who also wanted the disk. Sorry about the confusion back there". Said Naruto as he handed the disk to his mother and turned to apologise to the lagoon company.

"Uhh no problem"? Said Dutch in confusion along with revy while both thought, 'what the fuck just happened'.

 **And that's the chapter sorry for the short length but this was just the prologue the next chapter will be longer. Anyway remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
